Truth or Dare Kingdom Hearts Style
by The Gamer Dude
Summary: Truths and Mostly Dares in this kingdom hearts truth or dare story. Choose who every you want to dare plus me my Nobody and my Nobody's Girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all I'm having a hard time on trying to write my story about Xenik's life in the organization so I'm writing a truth or dare fic...

Xenik-Mostly dares though because I want to see things go *BOOM*

Gamer-...Did you leave the oven on again Xenik?

Xenik-... no...

Gamer- Your dead when this is over you know that right?

Xenik-*runs off*

Gamer- ok you can dare anybody in kingdom hearts besides Seifier and his gang because 1 he would make mayhem in here B he will kill every body and treis he creeps me out.

Xenik-Other then that you can make anybody do whatever you want to the characters.

Gamer-... Yes it can be yaoi as well so the rating will be T to M deciding on the order you guys send me a review.

Roxas- (My favorite guy friend in Kingdom hearts) Gamer down't own kingdom hearts but you can dare anybody you want plus Ke-*Gamer slaps Roxas's mouth shut* didn't I tell you never tell people my real name?

Xenik- but didn't you put your real name in one of your chapters?

Gamer- *face pails* SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Trixikan- (My friends Other Nobody and is in love with Xenik) never thought I would live to see you curse Gamer.

Roxas- anyway you can dare Gamer Trixikan and Xenik as well with the rest of them...

Gamer- so please send in your reviews to get this thing started!

Trixikan and Xenik- also he will only make a chapter after 5-10 reviews.


	2. Crazy Story

_**Gamer- Hello and welcome to Kingdom Hearts Truth or DARE!**_

_**Xenik- mostly the dares.**_

_**Gamer-Now you all know everybody here and on with the first review.**_

_**Roxas- This is from Water Angel-Alyssa**_.

**Hello! I'm Alyssa from WaterAngel's story KH The Element Mage. I think Gamer's read it.**

**Sora- *smirks* Do you like Kairi or don't you? If you do, then I'm making your dare to kiss her (however you want)**

**Roxas- Do you like Xion? If you do, kiss her (however you want, buddy ;) *hint hint, wink wink*)**

**Saix- ...well, I don't like you. *sends fire, earth, water, and air at him* HA! That's for kidnapping me XP**

**Riku- Who do you like?**

Gamer- Ahh yes I do read that story and what world is first?

Roxas-... hey gamer isn't she your girlfriend?

Gamer-*spits out pop he was drinking and all of it lands on Xenik* Hell no Roxas what in the world gave you that idea?

Roxas- no reason.

Gamer- Riiiiiiight.

Sora-*blushing* Y-Y-Yes...

Kairi-*blushing* I love you too Sora *both of them having a makeout session while Roxas and Naminie fake vomit*

Gamer- Get a room you two! *pushes those two into a room with rabid fangirls*

Trixikan- That wasn't part of the dare!

Gamer- What I love putting people in pain.

Xenik- Roxas your turn.

Roxas- *sigh* Yes I'm in love with Xion *Gamer takes out a recorder and records what happens next*

Xion- you- you do?

Roxas- yes...

Xion- *kisses him and start unbuttoning his shirt*

*2 hours later*

*This video will not be seen by young viewers or older viewers at all*

*Roxas and Xion on the floor both of them naked and passed out*

*Kairi and Sora both of them naked curled up in the fetal position near everybody*

Everyone: O_O *Scarred for life*

Gamer- ok... never... again... never show this video to anyone besides Xenik because he can pick up tips from those two :D.

Gamer- oh need someone real quick *opens portal and walk through steps back out with Water Angel-Alyssa*

Alyssa- this is for kidnapping me you bitch! *points at Saix- He tossed up into space/ burned to a crisp/ frozen in water/ sank into the earth never to be seen again*

Gamer-...remind me never to piss her off.

Alyssa- I'm nice to my friends but I kill people who are my enemies.

Gamer- better start running Xenik.

Xenik- *runs*

Alyssa- how come he is running?

Gamer- He submitted a story about you being a slut bitch jackass- *Alyssa runs off after hime and kills him*

Gamer- *revives him and Saix*

Xenik- learned my lesson never again.

Trixikan- *tries to calm down alyssa who is still fuming*

Trixikan- ok final question from Alyssa to Riku.

Riku-... I don't like anybody because I'm a pimp.

Everyone- *shocked*

Gamer- *isn't shocked* pay up Xenik *Xenik gives Gamer 1000 munny*

Xenik- *Looks at time* whoo.

Everyone: what?

Xenik- It took us 3/4 of the show time for 1 review!

Gamer- ok lets speed it up our next review is from a new person called **Raiyna Darkheart.**

**First Xenik? Do you want to see explosives? Okay. *Hands ovre dynamite* Be creative. its a free ranger dare.**

** Live up to your element and go burn down the library that never was i'm sure Zexion must have built one some where.**

**Trixikan- nice name and help Axel burn down the library.**

**Zexion- save the books!**

**Marluxia- your garden may be next *hint hint wink wink***

**Laxerene hit Sora and/or riku with lighting.**

**Demyx- make it rain over those two and *throws amplifier at him* catch.**

**Anyone from organization XVI annoy saix till he is in berserk mode and live.**

Xenik- I know just what to do with it... Hey Sora!

Sora- yeah?

Xenik-want a carrot *carrot has string at bottome*

Sora- sure *eats entire carrot and everybody runs away*

Sora- how co- *blows up into millions of pieces*

Gamer *Mouth hanging open*

Xenik-I always wanted to do that :)

Axel- Oh yeah Burn baby burn! *Every single book goes into flames*

Trixikan- why thank you and be right back * gets flame thrower and is near marluxia flower garden*

*1 hour later*

*Marluxia looks at garden and faints it says Axel was here and flowers suck*

Gamer- Better hide Axel.

Axel- hides behind Xemnas.

Demyx- Dance water dance! *plugs in amplifier and plays*

Sora and riku-*rain is rainning down on them*

Laxerene- shock go shock *Sora gets electricuted fried and is extra crispy same with Riku

Gamer- I'll choose Xemnas to annoy Saix

Xemnas- *sighs and bugs saix*

*Saix won't go into destructive mode*

Everybody: Awww

Gamer- pay up Xenik you lose the bet again *gives Gamer 800 munnie*

Xenik- well thats all folks see you next time for the Kingdom Hearts Truth or DARE!

Everyone: bye!


	3. The Hilliraious Chapter

Gamer- and we are back people!

Xenik- Finally more thigs going *boom*

Trixikan- what is it with you and explosives Xenik?

Xenik- I like things going boom.

Roxas- Right. ok first review is from **Shadow X moonlight**

**Hi I'm Shadow... I would like to dare Riku, Roxas, Demyx, Axel and Namine...Riku I dare you to make out with Sora, Roxas I dare you and Axel to have babies. Demyx I dare you and Xgibar to make love and Namine I dare you and Zexion to kiss.**

Riku Roxas Demyx Axel and Namine-...

Gamer Trixikan and Xenik- 3 2 1...

Riku Roxas Demyx Axel and Namine- SAY WHAT!

Everybody (besides those guys and sora)- *luaghing*

Riku- *sigh* fine. *walks up to Sora and kisses him for 3 min.

Sora- *barfing and brushing teeth with Riku*

Roxas- *shudders*

*2 hours later*

Roxas- *holding a kid with blond hair and green eyes*

Axel- There Shadow happy?

Gamer- I think he is laughing his butt off.

Xenik- I know I am.

Trixikan-*looks around* have you guys seen Xigbar and Demyx anywhere?

Everybody - no *hears moaning*

Gamer- *sigh* found them and that get rids of their dare.

Naminie- *crying* do I have to kiss Zexion?

Everybody- YES!

Zexion- *blushing*

Gamer- Zexion is in love with Naminie!

Naminie- Man I wanted to kiss Roxas or Sora...

Zexion- *kisses Naminie*

Naminie- *barfs when it is over*

Trixikan- *laughing* ok ok next review because this is funny!

Gamer- this is from... **Ultima owner.**

**Riku do extreme sky diving without a parchute**

Xenik- I'm driving the plane!

Riku- oh hell no!

Trixikan- I'll drive it then.

Riku- ok.

*Over the Atlantic*

Trixikan *loudspeaker*- this is the captain speaking and now it is time for some skydiving!

Riku-*gets on parachute* see you guys later. *jumps out*

Gamer-...

Trixikan-... You didn't put a parachute in there did you?

Gamer- nope. *tansports them to Control room*

Xion- ok next review is from...a new review called **NoahMatrix 1000.**

Roxas: Ever thought of shoving your keyblades up larxene's ass.

Marluxia: Have a sex change and do you know that your character was supposse to be a woman.

Axel: Dress up as reno and kill mansex

Mansex: Commit suicide by all means neccessary.

Roxas- Did that once and it did not end up pretty... *shudders from memory*

Laxerene- Lets just say he hates lighting now.

Gamer- o...k... Marluxia your turn.

Marluxia- *Steps into a machine and changes into a women with big breasts*

All guys (besides Roxas Gamer and Xenik)- *nosebleed*

Marluxia- I actually new I was supposed to be a women it is just that man with pink hair is in fashion this year.

Riku- *who just got back from skydiving* right.

Axel- *dresses up as reno and kills Mansex with fire*

Gamer- *brings mansex baxk to life and gives him a gernade*

Xemnas- *eats it thinking it is broccoli*

Everybody- *Runs*

Xemnas- wh-*blows up*

Xenik- *mouth hanging open*

Gamer- I love making things go boom as well.

Xenik- Now I know I'm your nobody.

Roxas- ok next review from...** Water Angel Alyssa.**

**Awe, I don't kill people who are my enemies. ...I just beat the crap out of em. :) But I'd never hurt my friends.**

Roxas- No WaterAngel's not dating Gamer. And congrats on getting laid, Rox! *sniffs* You're growing up...

Anyway, your dare is too...*thinks* Oh, I got it! Stay in a room with Xion -half dressed- for an hour. But you CANT TOUCH HER! If you do...*gives Gamer a taser* you get tased

Xenik- ;-; you know, what you wrote was hurtful... :( And I'm not mean. In fact, I dare you to kiss Trixikan (You're welcome)

Riku- (Not a question) A pimp? *laughs* This upsets me, but probably got a lot of fangirls happy.

Gamer- Who do you like?

Sora- Have you ever gotten drunk? If you have, why, what happened?

Kairi- ...Why do you wear a dress that looks like it can be taken off 3 ways? (Personally, I think its for Sora to get easier access)

Alright, see you guys next time I review! Oh ya, Gamer, the first world is going to be Atlantica, btw. I'm already working on the chapter

Gamer- I like no one.

Xion- *gets undress Top part*

Xenik- *Shoves Xion Gamer and Roxas in a room*

*29.59.999 minutes later*

Roxas- OWWWWWWW *hears thud and door opening*

Gamer- *Carring Roxas on back with Xion walking next to him and still without a top*

Xenik- What did he do?

Xion- squeezed my breasts... *Blushing*

Gamer- *Throws Roxas in a bed* Thanks for the tazer Alyssa!

Gamer- Xenik your turn for your dare.

*Xenik and Trixikan Blushing*

Roxas- *Shoves Xenik into the bedroom while Xion shoves Trixikan into the bedroom*

*3 hours later*

*Door opens and Xenik and Trixikan blsuhing with feathers all over themselves*

Everybody- what the hell happened in there?

Xenik- *still blushing* nothen.

Gamer- Doesn't look like nothen.

Roxas- Sora your dare.

Sora- I actually did get drunk.

Gamer- then what happened?

Sora- I woke up in kairi's room with... *blushing*

Kairi- *blushing*

Gamer- *Shudders* ok Kairi your turn.

Kairi- Well if you wear reveling close boys will do anything for you thats how I got Sora here.

Xion- Thats true.

Gamer- Ok next review please.

Trixikan- it is from a new review called... **Riayna Darkheart**

Not bad. not bad. Me likey! Did I write to much last time? And that was FAST!

Okay...here are some more.

Saix: Saix puppy! *hugs* Good boy! *pets*(you might only get this if you've seen the comic)

Demyx and Larxene: Good job. But stay away from Riku now.I forgive him for killing part of the C.O (Castle Oblivion)team. And I know the fangirls will get me if I do anything else to him. But you can still murder Sora. ^.^

Gamer: Mind if I give you a dare. If not just don't include this part. I want you to place the person you most hate into a pit of heartless/lesser nobodies.

Free cookies for everyone! *Gives out cookies*

Gamer- I havn't read that comic and I don't understand it.

Xenik and Trixikan- I do.

Demyx and Laxerne-*Demyx makes water all around Sora till he drowns while Laxerene throws electricty at Sora so he is burnt to a crisp*

Xenik- Gamer this is the first Ever Dare in this entire Show!

Gamer- Ok the dare is... *smirks evilly*

Xenik- Thinking what I'm thinking?

Gamer- Oh yeah. *Gets dynimate and big hole filled with shadows and lesser nobodies*

Gamer- Oh Xemnas!

Xemnas- Yes?

Gamer- can you please count how many nobodies and shadows are in that hole?

Xemnas- ... Fine. *Bends over hole*

Xemnas- 1...8...25

Gamer- *sticks dynamite on Xemans back who doesn't notices it and pushes him in the hole*

Xemnas- AHHHHHHHH *hits ground while nobodies attack him and try to kill him*

Gamer- *pulls out a big red button that shows a skull and bones on it*

Roxas- How much explosives did you put on him?

Gamer- That one? It acts like 500 nuecluer bombs.

Xenik- Now I'm proud to call you my other.

Gamer- *pushes red button and The whole hole shoots flames up in the air*

Everybody- Awesome!

Gamer- Ok I think thats enough for one Show.

Xenik- I agree.

Trixikan- Totally.

Everybody- bye see you next time and more reviews please!


	4. LOTS OF DARES

Gamer- Hey oh peeps out there! *gets bitten by a vampire, turns into one, and brings pleasure to those he drinks from*

Xenik- Our other chapters have been going from good to exciting baby!

Trixikan- Hey guys hows it going?

Everyone- Hey!

Xion- Oh kay first dare is from... **Twotailed Reviewer!**

**Hi there! ^^ Can I suggest a dare or two~?**

Roxas- Aww, it sucks that everyone's giving you mean dares, you're my favorite character. :C *gives you a hug* Although I don't know why people ship you and Xion.. I dare you to spend a week with Namine' instead of her, hee~ If you don't want to do that, then tell the truth- what do you think about all the yaoi shipping you and Axel, hm?

Axel- Hey, Ax', what's up? I dare ya ta burn everyone's clothes! *cackles.*

Sora- ..I don't know, do whatever you feel like doing ^^

And, if something humiliating has happened..

Everyone- Give eachother a hug and icecream :C God knows ya guys need it. ...Unless you're currently dead.

Roxas- Well I'm use to the Odd dares and I am everybody's facorite!

Gamer- Great now he has a bigger ego then before.

Xenik- Yeah.

Roxas- Shut up you two! Well they ship me and Xion because we are the BEST couple out there!

Gamer- Well I love the Naminie and Roxas fanfics but there is not enough Roxas and Xion fanfics.

Roxas- *takes Naminie and goes to Hawaii*

Everyone- ...

Gamer- Ok now for Axle's dare... Huh where is Axle?

*Portal apperas and Axle steps out with Laxerne both of their clothes shredded*

Axle- *hold up hands* don't ask.

Trixkan- Ok but do your dare now!

*everyone clothes burn and everybody is naked*

Gamer- YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED TILL THE OPPOSITE SEX WERE IN DIFFERENT ROOMS! NOW EVERYBODY WILL-*interrupted by moans*

Gamer- Never mind... And it looks like I will have all of the ice cream then... *eats all of the ice cream* DELICIOUS it is salty yet sweet...

*2 hours later*

*Everybody now fully clothed*

Trixikan- Ok now for our next review which is from a new revier called...**T S M R Reviews**

**Marluxia- You poor girly Man, for stress relief why not place a Quarter-Trap, then when Xenik picks it up you can use him as a chewtoy for Cerberus.**

Roxas: D: I really wish they wouldn't always pair you. For a dare why not steal Manse- er, I mean Xemnas' pants?

Marluxia- *places a quarter infront of Xenik- that has sleeping powder if you pull it*

Xenik- *looks down* OHHH SHINY! *Bends down then falls asleep*

Marluxia- *Throws him into Cerberus's cage* HAVE FUN IN HELL!

*Xenik is killed*

Gamer- *Brings him back to life*

Xenik- *still sleeping*

Roxas- *sneaks near mansex and pantsed him*

Mansex- ROXAS!... GAMER CHANGE MY NAME BACK!

*Everyone Rofling*

Gamer- Fine

Princess Mansex- Thank- CHANGE IT BACK

Gamer- *Laughing* *Changes his name*

Xemnas- Thank you.

Trixikan- Ok time for the next dare from the review... Riayna Darkheart.

**Yep, I did not log in. But it is me! *claps* Good job on tourturing Sora. I'll give him a breather for this chapter.**

Xenik, Gamer & Trixikan: Enjoy my last request? Well, since this IS called Truth or Dare, I'll ask for some truth for a change. Later. After this one dare for you two. I know some KH peoples there can be pretty annoying. Am I right? So how about some free-range dare on, since it was clear last cahpter, the superior? Well, kinda free range. You create the situation. But some things must be used. It has to include rope, dynamite (What? I like explosives), a dark environment, his so copyrighted Lightsabers, and I give you the gift of invisiblity. This might work batter if youcheck out youtube, minus the rope and dynamite, which are my prefered torture tools.

Sora: I give you a break today, but I'll be back next time, with new tricks and tortures. And what's more, you can't do a thing about it, 'cause I'm WAAYY over HERE. Sucka!

Xenik Gamer and Trixikan- *smirking evilly*

Everybody- *takes 8 steps back*

Xenik Gamer and Trixikan- *turn invisable*

*2 seconds later*

Xemnas- *tied to a chair dynimate on his weapon and it blows up in...*

Everybody- 3...2...1...

Xemnas- *blows up*

Gamer- OK Sora your off the hook for TODAY.

Sora- *lets out breath he was holding* Ok the next review is from... Blacktemplarknight295

**I have one make Sora & Kari go a double date with Roxas And Xion and make them go all the way (hint hint wink wink)while the rest of the organization fight each other in a swords only free for all fight.**

p.s. awesome story keep going.

Gamer- Well I'm going to keep writing this story till I get to 200 chapters. Yep its gonna be a lot of pain for you guys.

Xenik-*transports Sora Kairi Roxas and Xion to a restuarnt with rooms nearby*

*8 days later*

Roxas Xion Sora and Kair- *walk in*

Gamer- What happened?

Them- nothen.

Trixikan- Well Xenik won in the fighting contest. Not really a surprise though.

Xenik- Yeah and the next review is from... **Water Angel Alyssa.**

Gamer- Uh before we read the review Roxas and Sora can you leave the room for Kairi and Xion's dare please?

Roxas- Fine.

Sora- Whatever. *They leave room*

**Rofl! ^^ This truth or dare is full of WIN!**

Xion & Kairi: Kairi, put on a short black wig so you look like Xion. Xion, put on a red Kairi wig. Switch outfits. Now Xion, go over to Sora, and Kairi, you go over to Roxas. Let's see if they figure out whose who :)

Xenik: I know I'm going to regret this but...*gives him a bag full of explosive bombs, grenades, and dynamite* have fun~ (...I just doomed you all, didn't I? ^^;)

Zexion: ...WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN THAT BOOK! D8 (My friend says it has lost souls, and another friend says it an porn book, while I think its an emo journal. Its a debate we have often lol)

Riku: I think its kinda funny that Sora got the Keyblade AND the girl. (Kairi) How come you didn't, huh? :3

Sora: Why do you think you got the keyblade and the girl, when Riku didn't?

Gamer: Would you mind if I guest starred on the show in the next chapter? :3

Roxas: *rofl* You're voiced by Jesse McCartney X3 Sorry, sorry, I had to make fun. Anyways, IF you guess that 'Kairi' was really Xion in disguise, you get a prize! I don't care what it is. You choose

Gamer- Yes you may Water Angel. *Shouts* Sora, Roxas you can come in now.

*Sora and Roxas walk in after Xion and Kairi change*

Xenik- *bag of explosives appears before him* *The most evil idea ever thought of*

Gamer and Trixikan- *put protective bubbles around themselves*

*World Explodes*

Gamer- *hurtiling through space past Pluto* Great Alyssa you killed everybody besides Trixikan and me.

Trixikan- *makes everybody come back to life and makes the planet it was*

Xenik- That was fun lets do it again!

Zexion- *grabs book and protects it* No one will ever know wh- Gamer BRING IT BACK!

Gamer- *opens first page* Lets se- *eyes widden closes book and barfs*

Zexion- *blushes* don't say anything what you saw in there or else your biggest secret will be told to Water Angel- Alyssa!

Gamer- *whispers to the camera near him* man does he love porn magazines.

Zexion- WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Gamer- *sweat drops* Nothen.

Riku- Well Sora probably got the keyblade and the girl because A) I look way more awesome then he does an every nerdy boy needs luck sometimes.

Sora- HEY!

Xenik- Hay is for horses.

Roxas- *Reading review from Alyssa* "If you guessed 'Kairi' was Xion in disguised you get a prize you choose"... Man Sora made loved to Xion and I thought they wern't any different! *Is sad D8*

Gamer- Well better luck next time Roxas. *holds throat and is speaking in a raspery voice* I'll be back in a sec *opens portal and runs through it*

Xenik- *calls after him* Make sure not to make a big bloody mess!

Trixikan- Well thats all for this Turth or dare fic chapter so see yeah nexy time when we have a guest star on this show Her name is... (can't you feel the suspense?) Water Angel- Alyssa!

*With Gamer*

Gamer- *looks at all of the girls on the street* too plump, too much skin, no skin, no-*stops and stares at the beutiful girl next to him*

Gamer- she'll do. *puts the girl to sleep*

Gamer- *Bites her neck*

Girl- *moaning in sleep*

*Thats all for this show see yeah next time!*


	5. Chapter 5

All was quiet in the Truth or dare room all of the cast were asleep and only two people were awake. "Are you sure about this Gamer?" Said a girl that was 14 had black hair and sea green eyes full of worry "Of course besides this will be hilarious" Said the host. "Ok now turn the speakers up to max and do you have the air horn Alyssa?" She handed him an air horn and put on ear phones to block out the noise. He counted down 3

2

1

… and a loud screeching noise came through the whole castle and even shaking the castle.

"Good to see you guys are awake and happy!" said Alyssa as the groggy cast came in besides Xenik and Trixikan. "What the hell Gamer it isn't even 9 in the morning!" Yelled Roxas who has no spikes this early…

"We have a lot of dares so we are doing them gosh." Said Gamer pulling down a white screen. "Alyssa lights!" and all of the lights dimmed and all of the review they haven't done appeared…. Well they were supposed to but it had a picture of Xenik and Trixikan kissing. Gamer just slapped his head and said "next"

a picture of Roxas in the sand with a crab on his head. Slap!

A picture of Xenik placing a bomb under Roxas. Slap!

Alyssa in a bikini …. Slap!

A Pic of Gamer dancing to dynamite. Slap!

A Pic of Xion making love to Roxas… Slap!

A Pic of Gamer showing off his muscles (all the girls whistled) Slap!

"Ok first review is from **Fluffy-SanXLilly" said Xenik Who appeared with Trixikan out of nowhere. **Hi I'm Shadow's sister.

I'd like to Dare if possible Roxas and Axel to kiss, Then Xion and Riku to get it on then I'd like Namine and Roxas to go on a date (Yea my brother likes yaoi just cause he's bi and I'm a fangirl of Yaoi *smirks*)

"Come on guys do it!" said Alyssa who wasn't very happy Roxas is kissing Axel instead of Xion. "Fine" said Roxas meekly hoping to get it over with soon. "On 3?" asked Axel.

"Yeah…1…..2….3…" Both of them rushed forward kissed for about 2 seconds before they pulled away drinking mouth wash.… and didn't know Gamer got that on tape and is sending it to Teixak's truth or dare show.

"Never say this to Kairi ok?" "Ok Riku ok." Said Xion that had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Roxas" said Naminie knocking on his room softly. "What!" said Roxas brushing his teeth. "Do you want to go on a date with me" she said and because of the doors he didn't see her blush. "…" is what Roxas said but then he said "Yeah sure why not!"

"Ok!" said Trixikan after getting everybody healed with her cura spell. "Next dares are from…**Ultima- owner!**

All the females: hit men with mallets repeatedly  
men: take the hits  
*gives flowers to the females*

Now all of the females had glints in their eyes and who were going to enjoy this…

"Remind me to kill him later Gamer" said Xenik who had bruises all over him… even there. "Got it" said Gamer who was rubbing his head that was pounding.

"Next review is from… ME!" said Alyssa who was happy. "Ok then tell us then." "Ok Gamer!" She coughed and took a deep breath and said "ok first I'm glad to be on this show! Second to Gamer what is your biggest secret? "…. I … watch…..Pokemon and play it…." Is what Gamer Said blushing a little. Mean while Xenik and Trixikan were laughing on the floor clutching their stomachs. "You… play and watch.. pokemon!" said Xenik who was still laughing. "Yeah" was the only response he gave. "Next one is for Sora and Roxas." She said laughing a little. "Roxas who is the Hottest girl here? Sora you have to answer it as well… and to both of you better run after you give the answer." "umm well it is…" Is what Sora said before he said " Kairi!" "Naminie" Is what Roxas said pissing Xion off. And the next part she summoned her keyblade and Roxas ran for his life in anime style. "And no I haven't raped anyone!" yelled Vexen.

Gamer was rubbing his eyes and rubbing his head when he asked " how many more dares?" "7 left" is what Trixikan said. "Next review is from Teixak" Said Xenik still remembering how they tied against her in a fight. **Roxas- How'd your date go? :D And seeing as Alyssa brought up something I forgot- you being voiced by McCartney- can you sing? :O If so, will you sing for me? *sweet smile***

Sora- Go get drunk with Riku and get into his pants. I'm sorry, but.. yeah.

Riku- See above. Feel free to beat me up afterwards, though!

Gamer- Vampires are overused, go be a werewolf or something. :C It's bad enough that there's all those dumb Twilight books and movies...

Roxas just said " it went great we have a lot of things in common and sure what song?"

"Do I really have to do that!" yelled Sora who wasn't very happy. Yes was the only answer he got. *he grumbled things that no one should hear under the age of 30* "So Riku" Sora asked not very comfortable "do you want to go to the bar with me?" Sure was the only answer Riku gave before Kairi Slapped Riku hard.

Gamer wasn't pleased from his fan when she said vampires are over used… "Well vampires are awesome and they live forever so they can do anything for ever! Plus I like the twilight books and the first and 3rd movie number 2 I hated though. And besides I just like vampires I didn't get it from Twilight just came to me to write it for some reason."

"Well that is all we are doing because half of the crew just passed out of exhaustion and we are sorry if we didn't get a chance to do your dares and for those we haven't done we will do in a day or 2 ok?" Said Gamer getting tired and yawning and was leaning on Alyssa who was tired as well. Good night and see you *yawn* next time for Truth or dare kingdom hearts style" Gamer said before he fell asleep and Alyssa following his example and both of them landed in his bed passed out.


	6. End for now

Hey guys Gamer here with a quick thing.

I'm not going to continue Truth or dare kingdom hearts style for a while till I'm able to be done with school and get into summer break please don't send in more reviews for the story till April 13 so I will be able to work on most of the chapters and get in all of your reviews in (And you guys have to P.M. me now because of the rules say so… yeah it sucks) I hope you guys will be able to agree on this and will get them updated on a steady pace. Also If you guys want Teixak to update her chapters… well she won't cause she can't stay on top of it (Xenik- you mean she can't stay on top of a man *rofl*… (And that was Xenik at his pervertest moment of his life) hope you guys will read my other stories.

Peace peeps

~K. (Also known as Gamer)


End file.
